In xerographic printing apparatus having long, multi-pitch photoreceptor belts, there is a problem in maintaining consistent electrostatic properties along the entire circumference of the belt. For example, many photoreceptors are known to have a once-around variation in the electrostatic properties, due primarily to dielectric thickness variations commonly referred to as run-out, resulting from photoreceptor manufacturing operations. Uncompensated electrostatic properties will follow the once-around voltage profile of the photoreceptor and cause the average local charge level of the photoreceptor to change.